


Make it Better

by blindedstarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dry Humping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, NSFW, Smut, Stress Relief, Taking Care of Shiro with Tender Lovin', Vaginal Penetration, mild dirty talk, sex in the black lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: His touches were electric upon the bare skin of your hips. He looked up at you with reverence in his gaze, almost like he couldn’t believe you were there and real and with him in the Black Lion.“Y/N… w-what’s going on–?”You couldn’t help but giggle at the confused, yet irrevocably aroused, expression on his usually stern set features. Pressing a single finger against his parted lips, you revelled in the warm breath that puffed against your hand as he exhaled in clear disbelief of your bold actions.“What do you think’s going on, Takashi?”





	Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> More lovely lovin' for our lovely Shiro! :D Feel free to let me know what you think! :) I'll be back onto working on Blurred Lines tomorrow! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at mooshinspace.tumblr.com!

The day hadn’t started off on the right foot for anyone; least of all for Shiro.

Allura was not happy with her the strength of bond each of her paladins had with their lions. She made that much clear to them all at breakfast that very morning, her voice sharp and authoritative as she reprimanded the young Earthlings rather harshly about the impending consequences of not taking their Paladin Training as seriously as she would have liked them to.

You were there through the whole lecture, and as the motley crew’s designated strategic advisor, you were awkwardly left to agree half-heartedly with Allura’s harsh reprimands. The princess’ concerns were valid, after all—  _even you had noticed that Zarkon’s militaristic regime grew stronger whilst Team Voltron chugged onwards at a comparative snail’s pace_.

Of course, this was not the team’s fault at all. You knew to acknowledge that, internally at least, as you caught sight of Shiro’s weary expression staring blankly into his green food goo.

“Paladins, this complacency must change, and it must change  _quickly_!” Allura sighed, sounding defeated herself as she wound down from her lecture. You watched Allura as she cast the tired looking paladins a pained look, “I know it’s a lot to ask. You’re all very young, and you’re not all trained soldiers—.”

“We only have  _one_  trained soldier,” Pidge suddenly spoke up, her tone wavering with her withheld emotions, “and even he needs a break. We’ve been training hard, princess. It’s just…  _we’re so tired_!”

You wanted to scoop Pidge up into a hug right there and then, but it definitely wasn’t the time to do so. The genius of a young woman was a tough cookie on most days, and only ever sought you out late in the night when she knew no one could witness her timid, teary requests for cuddles.

Instead of following your ingrained maternal instinct, you opted to sigh gently before scooping another spoon of green goo into your mouth.

“Allura’s right though,” you were surprised when you heard Shiro’s wary voice speak out, “we’re the defenders of the universe, after all.”

A collective array of groans rang out around the dining table, and you caught sight to Shiro’s wince as he yet again had to act as the voice of reason. You could see it clearly in his face—  _he was just as tired as the rest of the paladins_. He didn’t want to force more intensive training onto his team members, but as their leader he had to remind his younger crew of what was truly at stake if they remained complacent.  

“Shiro, I will fly to the edges of the universe for you, I really will…  _but we’ve been training every day and fighting Zarkon and his cronies for weeks now_ —.” Keith’s voice rose higher with every word he spoke out loud, and you began to stew with worry as you noticed Shiro clench his fist upon the table in response to Keith’s protests.

“I know it’s hard, and I know that we’ve been doing a lot but—.”

“But  _what_?” Hunk suddenly spoke up, placing his spoon down, looking like he was fed up of being a spectator on the side lines. He gently clapped a warm hand over Pidge’s shoulder and frowned at Shiro. “I thought you would at least put up a fight for us, man…”

You couldn’t help but let your gaze wander to Lance amongst the brewing argument between Shiro and the younger paladins. The blue paladin looked nervous, skittish almost, as he bit his bottom lip in what seemed to be an attempt at keeping his own argumentative protests at bay.

“This is not about who is fighting for what,” Coran suddenly spoke up, ending mid-sentence with a short sigh. The advisor turned to Shiro and smiled awkwardly, “Perhaps some time in the hangars with the lions might do you all some good?”

Shiro simply grunted, clearly too exhausted and frustrated to muster a meaningful reply. You watched his shoulders rise up and down with his deep breaths before he raised his head, his dar grey eyes glinting with somewhat empty determination.

_Gods, he was so tired_ …

“Sounds good. I’ll head down first—  _cadets move out in ten_.”

That said, Shiro wordlessly left his place at the table and made his way towards the bridge of the castle-ship.

Once Shiro was out of ear-shot, Allura slumped and shook her head regretfully, “I’m sorry, paladins. If there was any other way—.”

“It’s okay,” you finally spoke up, interrupting Allura mid-sentence. You could not assign blame to any party for the tension that had been created between all castle-crew members that morning. The war with Zarkon and his Empire was wreaking a great deal of psychological damage on all of the crew, and you knew for a fact that the physical exhaustion everyone battled with day-in-day-out was not helping with healing the psychological scars everyone bore. “There’s no need to apologise. It’s not your fault; you’re just doing your job Allura. We all have a role in this war, and you’re  _all_  doing the best you can.”

Your words sat heavy amongst the silence in the dining room for a few extended moments. Then, Lance finally spoke up.

“What if… our best  _just isn’t good enough_?”

You immediately shook your head, gaze determined.

“No,  _it is_. I promise you—  _it’s better than good enough._ ”

The tension in the kitchen seemed to lighten at your positive words. Pidge actually smiled for the first time since breakfast had started, and Lance was finally beginning to engage Keith in their usual slightly-aggressive playful banter. Hunk finished off his breakfast, and Coran collected all the plate.

You noticed Allura staring at Shiro’s barely touched breakfast with a troubled frown on her elegant features. Unable to help yourself, you stood up and rounded the table to meet Allura. You placed a gentle hand on her elbow and smiled when she met your gaze.

“I fear I’ve put too much pressure on Shiro… I didn’t mean to, I’m just afraid—.” Allura abruptly cut herself off, her eyes growing wide as she realised what she had just digressed to you.

Feigning calm, you rubbed her arm comfortingly. Sure, Allura was technically ten-thousand and seventeen years old, but her mind was still naive, and filled with gaps of knowledge. She bore a heavy burden, and she was doing the best she could with what knowledge she had.

_It wasn’t her fault_.

“Don’t worry,” you said, pulling the young princess into a gentle hug as the paladins finished filing out of the room, “I’ll take care of Shiro. In the mean time, you and Coran could possibly take a look at the castle’s defence systems once more? I’ve got a feeling we might need to have Pidge and Hunk assist with improving the accuracy margins of the automised shooters embedded in the particle barrier. The last battle yielded far too many blank shots to be efficient.”

Allura nodded, her eyes brightening with the promise of working on something that could aid in the fight against Zarkon.

_She was just a girl, at the end of the day_.  ** _A girl whose father had tasked her with saving the whole universe in the wake of his regrettable failure_**.

You turned on your heel once Coran and Allura left the dining room, and took a deep breath before you headed in the direction of your personal quarters, gears turning in your head as you quickly formulated a plan in your mind that was solely focused on getting Shiro to loosen up _— if only for a little while._

* * *

The cool updraft in the hangars travelled up your bare legs and into the space between your body and the silk robe you wore. Around eight Earth hours had passed since the paladins entered the hangars and settled with their respective lions. They didn’t alight from the hangars, opting to stay within the protective walls of the castle as they worked on their spiritual bonds with their beasts more than anything else.

Their battle prowess with the lions were phenomenal, if you could say so yourself. The five paladins of Voltron worked in sync with each other, so much that you could not have guessed they barely knew each other a couple of months back if you had only just met them.

You frowned as thoughts of the secrets each paladin kept to themselves came to your mind’s focus. Sure, you didn’t know the true extent of each of their secrets, but you were definitely perceptive enough to know that each of the defenders had their own dark thoughts whirring along in their minds.

Shiro, however—  _he repressed his emotions most of all_. Even more so than Lance. Lance at least had his moments where he slipped and divulged tales of himself and his large rambunctious family in better times. You never failed to notice his slightly wobbly bottom lip and the glazed, far away look in his eyes. The boy was extremely home sick.

Keith had his demons, but he often took it out on the gladiator in the training deck. The young man surely had a lot to talk through, there was no denying that, but at least he was doing his best to work through the conflicting emotions in his mind in a somewhat healthy and useful manner.

Pidge missed her family dearly, and it was clear to you that she held a lot of guilt in her young mind about leaving her mother on her own back on Earth. But still, the green paladin was of the daring kind, with brilliance of mind to match.

Hunk, whether he knew it or not, often spoke out loud as he cooked in the castle’s kitchen. You often caught him having full conversations with himself as he cooked, talking to the alien fruits and vegetables like they were his missed and loved family members. The idea seemed odd, but the sentiment was there. The young man hid a lot of hurt under his warm disposition.

In many ways, he reflected the tough protective force of his Yellow Lion.

_Shiro, however…_

The man was a hard nut to crack, that was for sure. He was charismatic; truly a born leader. Everyone on the ship looked up to him, yourself included. The younger paladins jokingly called him their  _space dad,_ and he kindly played the role with no complaints. He was everyone’s rock, but he never let anyone know of the burdens he so carefully locked away in his fragmented heart.

He was barely holding together at the seams, and you saw that clearly today at breakfast. You wanted to be a distraction for Shiro—  _and you had a rather dangerous idea as to how you could be that distraction_. Nothing about your relationship with Takashi Shirogane was romantic in any sense. At least, you thought this for his perspective.

You silently pined for the man at every idle moment your mind could afford. It was a little pathetic of you, you had to admit as much, but still you couldn’t help yourself as you recalled all the little moments shared between yourself and Shiro that had you wondering that maybe…  _maybe he felt the same way_?

“Y/N! What brings you down here?” Pidge approached you, clad in her green paladin armour. The youngest paladin shot you an adorable smile, and you couldn’t help but smile back in return.

“Hey Pidge!” You greeted enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting about your state of dress, “how’s it going? Is training over?”

Pidge shot you a mildly appraising look before nodding, “Yeah, we’re done. Shiro’s the only one in his Lion. The rest of us are heading to lounge to chill. Keith and Lance are arm wrestling, heh!” Pidge grinned suddenly, “I think I’m gonna record this.” She shot you a sly look from the corner of her eyes as she continued on her way back to the main castle, “Everyone should be sufficiently distracted for a few hours. Have fun,” Pidge giggled.

Your jaw dropped as you belatedly realised that your  _outfit_  was very telling of what you were intending to do. You had a feeling Pidge knew all about your crush on Shiro, and to have her seeing you in such a state of dress, you realised that the rest of the paladins were soon to know about your presence down at the hangar.

“Pidge—!”

“Relax, we all know! Besides, Shiro needs some…  _special attention_. Um… okay, I’m going to try and not think about that now. So I’m going to go, and record Keith beating Lance’s butt in arm wrestling. Umm… have fun?” Pidge rambled as she rounded the corner and disappeared.

You sighed and shook your head, shoulders dropping in uncertainty.

_Was this… really okay?_

You were about to proposition Takashi Shirogane in his Lion. You were about to disturb Shiro in his most sacred of places.

Would he be annoyed?

Would he  _hate_  you?

Shaking your head, you gathered your wits about yourself and nodded in determination. No— you had to help him. You knew that you could help him get his mind off things;  _you could give him a slice of hard earned indulgence_.

“Okay,” you nodded to yourself, eyes set in a determined glare, “this is for Shiro.

* * *

You couldn’t believe it.

The Black Lion had  _let you in_.

You weren’t sure whether you were supposed to feel humbled or a little creeped out. Surely the Lion could sense the dishonourable nature of your intentions with its pilot?

But then you paused in your thoughts—  _perhaps it was Shiro who let you in_?

Quickly deciding that the Black Lion’s quality of judgment was something for you to think about at a later time, you climbed up the bridge that dropped down out of the robotic beast’s mouth, and forced back a flinch as the mouth shut and steadily rose once you were safely inside.

You followed the passageway that led to the piloting seat of the lion and paused at the sliding door that separated you from Shiro. Taking a deep breath, you attempted to control your breathing as you began to realise that perhaps arriving in Shiro’s lion clad in a silk robe and scanty black lace lingerie wasn’t the smartest of ideas.

You could have asked Hunk to whip up a milkshake for their leader. You could have offered a back rub. You could have offered to read Shiro a bed time story.

This though…  _this was wild_.

Perhaps, wild enough to catch him off guard long enough to convince him to have a little fun.

It had been much too long since you got to let loose as well…

You sighed and shut your eyes, fists clenching at the warring trains of thought in your mind.

“No,” you shook your head, “I’m here now. I should at least try. If he laughs in my face and tells me to get out, I can just launch myself into the nearest sun using one of those Altean pods.”

You pressed the button on the wall that would allow you entry into the Black Lion’s pilot space.

“I was wondering when you’d press the button,” Shiro laughed lightly, sounding both tired and amused. Your eyes widened at suddenly hearing his voice.

He had been waiting?

“Um…” you hummed, speechless now that you were in Shiro’s presence. He remained seated, facing away from you. “How did you know—?”

“I’m the one who let you in. I mean, Black didn’t mind— in fact Black seemed pretty insistent I let you inside— but it looked like you wanted to come in.” Shiro paused and turned his head to look at you. His dark, thick eyebrows immediately rose in question as he got a glimpse of your outfit. “When you were outside, you just looked like you were wearing a thin coat or something…” he trailed off, averting his gaze from you.

You couldn’t help the nervous laugh that escaped your lips at finally being seen up close by the man you kept in your affections. He was still so respectful, even though you presented yourself to him in a more than scandalous outfit that would have any other man leering at you.

You almost took offence at Shiro’s avoidance.

_Almost._

“I came here for a reason,” you stated, letting your voice fill the surprisingly large space you and Shiro were standing in.

You caught sight of Shiro nodding as he sat stiffly on his seat, “What’s that?”

Wanting to see his face, you stepped forward so that you were at his side. Boldly, you reached out and placed a hand on his left shoulder and squeezed his firm body with enough pressure to get a reaction out of him.

Your efforts were met with a half-hearted grunt. You smiled despite the unease in the Black Lion’s control room, “I thought you could use a little distraction.”

It was now or never. You retracted your hand from Shiro’s shoulder and undid the silk ribbon at the front of your robe. The material easily slipped down your scantily clad body; the cool air caused an involuntary shiver to travel like small pulses of electricity down your body.

Licking your lips out of nervousness, your body demonstrated no sign of your anxious nature as you rounded Shiro’s seat, the Black Lion startling its paladin by moving the seat back to give you some manoeuvring room. You wondered whether the Black Lion was  _watching_  you and Shiro as you quickly straddled Shiro’s lap before he could even think to openly object.

You caught one look at his facial expression once you were settled on the Black Paladin’s lap and figured that there very little chance Takashi Shirogane was going to be asking you to get off him.

The effect was immediate, and you suddenly didn’t feel so stupid about your outrageous plan anymore. It seemed Shiro was in need of some kind of stress relief, and he seemed incredibly receptive to what you hinted towards him thus far.

His touches were electric upon the bare skin of your hips. He looked up at you with reverence in his gaze, almost like he couldn’t believe  _you were there and real and with him in the Black Lion_.

“Y/N… w-what’s going on–?”

You couldn’t help but giggle at the confused, yet irrevocably aroused, expression on his usually stern set features. Pressing a single finger against his parted lips, you revelled in the warm breath that puffed against your hand as he exhaled in clear disbelief of your bold actions.

“What do you think’s going on,  _Takashi_?” you used his first name, and his eyes widened even further as he gulped and adjusted his seated position on his pilot chair. You could already feel the physical manifestation of his arousal against the flimsy material separating Shiro’s everyday attire from your sex. 

You ground your needy core down against Shiro’s prominent bulge, and your whole body flushed hot at the sinfully deep groan that the Black Paladin let out at the motion. His hands contrasted hot and cold on your hips, his Galra mech hand gripping your hip a little firmer than his human hand. He held you in place, his eyes lust laden as he licked his lips in anticipation.

“Be a good girl and tell me why you’ve interrupted my training time with the Black Lion?” There was no malice in Shiro’s tone–  _only deep want for something more than dry humping_.

You mirrored his motion, licking your lips as you leaned forward, the crotch of your panties slightly sticky and clearly wet from your arousal.

“ _Why, my dear Black Paladin…_ ** _I’m taking you on a special ride_. ** _I hope you don’t mind?”_

Shiro’s nostrils flared, and he shut his eyes as he took a deep breath. You toyed with his collar and zipper on his vest, tugging it down just as he opened his eyes with strong resolve deep in his orbs. Surging forward, Shiro caught your lips against his own, thrusting his hips up to gyrate sensually against your core.

A muffled moan escaped your lips, devoured in Shiro’s intense kiss.

He pulled away, leaving you breathless, and stared into your eyes with an intensity that almost had you second-guessing your life choices.

“Fine,” Shiro’s voice was the epitome of auditory sin, “ _show me what you’ve got, Y/N_.”

Gods… it was happening.

Your fake bravado was rewarding you with something you started to realise you might not be able to handle. But gods, it felt  _good_.

_So, so good_.

You leaned forward, already drunk on his kiss, wanting more. You wondered if he felt as lightheaded as you as you gently sucked on his bottom lip, a whimper-like moan escaping your lips from your throat as you felt Shiro’s hand cupping the bare skin of your ass from under your panties.

“Y-you’ve had a l-lot on your m-mind—  _Shiro_!” You gasped suddenly, feeling Shiro’s mech arm join forces with his flesh arm. He savaged your panties, completely destroying them as he tore them asunder. His lips were still on yours, hungry as if he was intending to devour you whole.

He drew back from your lips with a sigh, his eyes fluttering open to reveal his sparkling obsidian gaze. He stared at you, as if memorising the dazed look on your face, before his lips quirked up into a genuinely amused smile. His hands settled on your hips in a comfortable hold, “You’re right. I do. Is this supposed to be part of the distraction? Because it’s working.”

You let your palms rest against Shiro’s black sleeveless vest. You eyed the tightly fitted black long-sleeved shirt that Shiro wore under his vest, and wondered what his bare torso would look and feel like under your delicate touch. Shivering with pleasure at the thought, you let your gaze drag back upwards to lock with Shiro’s intense stare.

“Can I make it work better?” You asked quietly.

The question hung in the air for a few seconds as Shiro contemplated your open offer. And then…  _he smirked and nodded_.

“You seem pretty hell bent on this. I’m not complaining though. It’s been a  _really_  long time since I got to do this. I’m glad it’s with someone I care about…” Shiro trailed off as he gently guided you off his lap. You felt your core becoming warm with your arousal just from your close proximity with Shiro. Biting your lip, you dared to voice the question at the tip of your tongue begging to be asked.

“You care about me?”

Shiro nodded immediately as he stood up before you, his hand reaching to cradle your cheek. You took a closer look at his face and noted the bags under his eyes and the dull look of a broken spirit through his eyes. Gods…  _he’d been through so much_.

“A lot. We’re just… I’ve never been…  _it wouldn’t be fair to you_.” Shiro looked away from you, pulling his hand from your cheek. He glanced at his mechanical arm and flexed his robotic fingers, an incredulous scoff suddenly escaping him in a huff. “I don’t think this is safe. I could hurt you—.”

“Takashi,” you interrupted firmly, “ _drop those pants now and get your ass back on your seat_.” The order rang out loud and clear between the two of you, and you fought back your natural timidity as you sought control of the situation. Shiro’s eyes widened at the strength behind your words, but most surprisingly, he did as you instructed.

“Yes ma’am.” With militaristic precision, Shiro unclasped his belt buckle and unbuttoned his pants. His gaze remained on yours, watching your body closely as he took in your form. Your bra cupped your breasts, the sheer netting doing very little to hide your nipples from the black paladin’s view. His gaze stopped at your chest, and his nostrils flared as he took in the sight of you, pushing his pants down to his knees along with his boxer briefs before seating himself back on the pilot seat. “So…  _you said something about taking me on a special ride_?” He raised his eyebrows at you.

You whimpered as you caught sight of Shiro patting his thigh; a silent invitation for you to reclaim your place on his lap. You moved forward and straddled his thighs, your eyes glancing down and taking in the size of Shiro’s manhood.

_He was perfect_.

Situating yourself on Shiro, you yelped as he pulled you in close so that his erection rubbed against your wet arousal. You bit back a moan and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, eyes softly glaring into Shiro’s as you issued him a silent challenge.

Shiro smirked and rocked his hips upward, delivering delicious friction against your core. You moaned and wondered whether you were the one who was here to take Shiro’s mind off his burdens, when the exact opposite was happening here.

“Sh-Shiro…  _please_!” You panted, “Let me make  _you_  feel good—.”

“You’re on my lap, a little nymph of a woman, so soft and warm against me. You feel so good against me, and you’re already so wet and ready to take me,” Shiro pulled you close, flush against his clothed chest, your sexes rubbing up against each other. His spoke directly into your ear, his voice so deep you felt like you were about to be driven crazy by its sinful vibrations into your ears and down your spine right to your burning core.

“Sit back,” you sighed, “let me do all the work. You just need to feel good. Please…” you pleaded, drawing impossibly closer to Shiro as you pressed your core up against his erect cock.

The tip of his cock nudged at your opening, and you took a moment to raise yourself up off his thighs. In your lustful haze, you shot Shiro a look that could only direct him to do one thing. He caught on quickly, licking his lips as he took hold of the base of his cock, pumping it with the slick of his pre-cum before he placed a his mech arm on your hip to slowly guide you down.

It had been a while since you got any  _action_  yourself, so the stretch on the way down Shiro’s impressive girth provided a pleasurable burn as you slowly sunk down. You moaned, not quite entirely out of pleasure.

You felt his gaze on you and met it, eyes glazed from the experience of pain and pleasure. Shiro frowned at you in turn, concern showing through his expression of bliss.

“Y/N? A-are you okay?”

You nodded, “Y-yeah, just—  _mmmm_! K-keep going okay? It’s just been a while…”

Shiro shifted underneath you, his hands now supporting your hip and the underside of your thigh as he controlled your journey down onto his manhood. He let out a deep groan, his brow collecting with sweat with the effort he exerted in simply  _keeping calm and in control_.

“You—  _fuck_ — you feel amazing Y/N. Is this what you wanted to do?” Shiro took a deep breath through his nose and maintained eye contact with you as he guided you down his arousal. “You wanted to go for a ride on the Black Paladin? You wanted to make me forget?” Shiro’s voice sounded strained as he continued to speak. “It’s not so, unhh, easy to forget. But…  _fuck you’re tight Y/N_.”

You mewled in response, pushing yourself down the rest of the way with a huff of breath. Slumping against Shiro momentarily, you collected your wits about yourself and slowly tested the waters with a roll of your hips.

The results were immediate.

_Shiro sounded like molten sin;_ ** _he was putty in your hands_**.

His hands left your thigh and hip, opting to grasp onto his pilot controls to ground himself. He let his head tip backwards, a soft moan climbing its way out of his vocal chords. You leaned forward and rocked your hips harder against his, whimpering agains the sensitive skin on his neck as you lavished kisses upon him, intent on doing all you could to take Shiro’s mind off everything except for the sensual dance you were performing upon his lap.

“Y-yeah…  _just like that babe_ ,” Shiro moaned, thrusting his hips upwards and hitting you deep in that spot that had you seeing stars, “just keep going like that.”

“Mmm, Ta-Takashi—!”

You let out a high pitched keen as Shiro delivered a powerful thrust up into your sex. The sensation of his girth pounding and stretching you from below turned you on irredeemably. You lost the ability to talk, with only one goal in mind as Shiro’s upward thrusts coupled with your downward grinding stoked a fire that seemed impossible to quell.

“Tell me, are you close?” Shiro asked, sounding breathless. You mustered up the energy to pull yourself off the comfortable spot you found for yourself on his shoulder, looking at his face to notice the copious amount of sweat that had gathered at his brow. The droplets trickled down his incredible jawline, looking delicious to the thirsty beast that was you. “Look at me when you cum. Look at me and say my name. I want to hold this memory deep in my soul for days that threaten to consume me whole…”

You almost choked with surprised laughter at the display of Shiro being so breathlessly poetic as he bounced you on this lap with the force of his powerful and delicious thrusts all on their own. He really was one of a kind.

On the edge of your release, Shiro gathered you into his arms and held you tight against his chest. He continued to thrust up into you, the Black Lion’s seat squeaking slightly with his strong movements. Your moans and whimpers grew louder and more incoherent along with the erratic rhythm of Shiro’s hips. He panted directly into your ear, whispering sweet nothings as he encouraged you to let go.

Your pleasure was so loud in your ears, you couldn’t hear a word Shiro was saying to you. All you could register was the loud scream of his name that practically ripped itself out of your throat as you came hard on his cock, you eyes glue to his.

“TAKASHI!”

“Yes, that’s it… that’s what I wanted. You did so g-good! Oh… I’m going to… mmmm!” Shiro hummed brokenly as he came, making you smile in exhaustion as you realised the man holding you as he stilled in the rapture of his orgasm below you. He panted harshly against your skin, taking the chance to lavish you and mark you with the pressure of his lips and teeth.

You tugged at the top of Shiro’s hair, pulling him back from your clavicle so that you could study his flushed face. The Black Paladin looked a mess, and you were pretty sure you looked equally— if not more so— debauched.

The two of you simply stared at one another before you cleared your throat and traced Shiro’s jawline with your index finger. Your touch was timid and careful as you spoke, “Was that… was it okay?”

He laughed, sounding a cross between exhausted and ecstatic, “More than okay. Felt good. Can’t talk…  _mind blown_.” Shiro grinned up at you and leaned forward, head tilted upwards for a kiss.

You leaned down and met him half way, delivering a soft kiss to his lips— much too chaste for what you had just done with him. He didn’t seem to mind though, judging by the grin he wore on his lips as you pulled back from him.

“Glad to be of help. Just…  _you can talk to me if there’s anything bothering you at all._ ** _You don’t have to be alone in your burdens, Shiro_** —.”

“Call me Takashi,” Shiro cut you off, his voice sincere and soft as he gazed up at you.

Neither of you had the heart to move off each other as he softened inside you. Cuddling against his chest, you nodded slowly.

“ _Takashi_.” You sounded out the syllables of his name, noting for the first time how sweet his given name sounded.

You felt his flesh hand gently card through your hair, his touch fond. You belatedly realised that all of his touches, even through the more intimate actions you had both shared together, were fond and careful.

You flushed hot at this realisation.

“Y/N… thank you for being here. Thank you for looking after me.” Shiro murmured, his tone soft and sincere.

You smiled, “No worries. Anything to make it better. Even if it’s just a little. Trust in me, okay? I’m here with you through it all. I promise.”


End file.
